


In the Dark

by foxjar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Choking, Dark Signer Arc, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Not Aroused, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yuusei's trying to protect his friends.He thought that meant Kiryuu, too.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HidingInYourShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourShadow/gifts).

Kiryuu didn't always laugh like this, high and piercing, lacking every ounce of the humanity Yuusei once knew. His voice is shrill, echoing in the small room.

They are alone. They'll be alone until Kiryuu is done with him, whatever that might entail — shattering his pride, Yuusei presumes. He's still relying on his memories to pull him through, on being able to force out the man he once knew. If not by his voice, declaring the strength of their bond over and over, then maybe his face.

Seeing him has to mean something; it has to have awakened something other than hatred, no matter how deep the feeling might be woven, its roots thick and mangled.

Kiryuu's eyes didn't used to be this bright, either, shining like golden bronze, while the sclerae are shimmery and black. When Yuusei knew him, back when Team Satisfaction roamed Satellite, the color might have been dull, but they were full of life; it was an energy that Yuusei fought to match with his own passion. 

He was an inspiration. He was their leader; in the darkest times, Yuusei knew he could turn to him. When times were especially rough, Kiryuu found it in his heart to be generous, whether that be with extra food, blankets, or a place to stay the night. Yuusei could have brought anyone in and his friend would have made sure they were warm and fed.

They were friends. Best friends.

Now, as Kiryuu stands over Yuusei, his eyes are sharp, angry with an otherworldly fire. Yuusei doesn't know what to say. They were close once, and no matter how much he tries to convince himself that the man he once held such a deep bond with is still in there somewhere, the thought rings hollow.

The Kiryuu he knew back then wouldn't have threatened to take away everyone and everything so dear to him. The Kiryuu now demands his submission in compensation for the safety of his friends, knocked out and tied up in another room of the dilapidated building. He thinks of Crow, fierce and resilient — of Jack, proud and strong.

Kiryuu is hitting a low that Yuusei has never seen before. When Jack abandoned everything and everyone he had ever known to parade himself in the City, he hurt more than just Yuusei; Rally could have drowned that day. But Jack was desperate, just like Kiryuu is now — for so much more than what he was ever able to possess.

The thought alone makes Yuusei wince. He shouldn't be doubting himself or his friends, no matter how far they've fallen. Not now.

Yuusei can still taste the blood in his mouth from when Kiryuu first slammed him into the ground, grabbing tufts of his hair before grating his face against the hard, cracked tile. His skin burns, chafed and raw. The groans of pain, the scratch marks, him lying prone on the floor — all seem to please his captor. 

Everything smells like dirt and dust. They are alone, and no one is coming to his rescue; he is the rescue, after all. Or he was.

Kiryuu tears off his gloves, tossing them into the darkness before kneeling beside Yuusei. The cold fingers trailing up and down his throat might be a comfort if he didn't know his friends were bound and gagged in the next room.

"You know what this is," Kiryuu says, voice laced with thrill.

Yuusei doesn't answer with words. He turns to press his marked cheek against the ground, hard and unyielding, but Kiryuu's fingers dig into his skin, twisting him back over.

"Look what they've done to you," Kiryuu croons, brimming with fake sympathy as fingers dance over his markers. "Do you remember the pain? I do. The burn. The never-ending itch that cannot be scratched."

Despite his best attempts to remain calm, Yuusei shivers beneath the icy, dead hands. The memory of being marked remains as fresh as ever in his mind, but not quite as vivid as Kiryuu's infernal sneer.

Above him, Kiryuu stills. The silence pours into the room, drenching it. Above all, Kiryuu is pleased with his discomfort, enough to make him sit back and revel in his accomplishments for a moment before pressing on.

"Sit up," he commands, and Yuusei complies. Slowly. His body may follow the demands set upon him, but his mind still fights. He won't give him what he wants — not everything, at least.

Once his jacket is abandoned on the floor, slipping into the darkness, Kiryuu's nails dig into his bare arm. He can feel the shape of their assault, of crescent moons boring into his flesh.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

_No, I don't,_ Yuusei thinks, but he doesn't respond. Letting his tormentor hear his voice now would be giving him too much. He tried reminding him of their friendship earlier, of bonds that remain unbroken, but that's what led to being thrown on the floor.

Still, his defiance fuels Kiryuu's hatred, the man he once would've followed to the ends of the earth. Kiryuu pulls at his hair again, his smirk wicked as Yuusei grimaces. He feels the ache of the strands being pulled from his scalp, resistant but powerless.

When Kiryuu licks up the side of his face, tongue hot and scratchy, Yuusei gasps. He tries to wriggle away, but Kiryuu just twists his hair harder, keeping him anchored with the pain. But then his face almost softens as his hands trace his chin, jaw, nose. Every inch is bared to him, and if Yuusei didn't know better, he'd think he was being adored. After all of the roughness, it's almost a mercy.

_But Kiryuu isn't like that, is he? Not anymore._

In a strange show of gentleness, Kiryuu leads his face to the front of his pants, rather than tugging him. Yuusei can feel the warmth pressing against his cheek as fear and shock course through him.

Kiryuu is hard. Every act of malice has brought him closer to the edge, Yuusei realizes. Every ounce of pain he feels only spurs him on.

_This is what you meant, then._

Yuusei's eyes water, but he thinks of his friends and how they need him right now. If they were in his shoes, he thinks they'd endure the same for him, but he tries not to imagine it. If he can help it, things will never have to come to that. It'll always be him in their place.

There's no turning back now; not with a sadistic Kiryuu on the loose, bent for blood. And if it has to be anyone's, it might as well be his. At this point, he's hoping there's a large enough shred of honor left in Kiryuu for him to uphold his end of the bargain.

Kiryuu unbuckles his belt, pushing his pants down enough to free his erection. Although Yuusei knows what is expected of him — or thinks he does — he still hesitates. Kiryuu's cock is thick, twitching against his stomach in expectation, and Yuusei doesn't think he can fit it in his mouth.

He isn't given much time to think as he's yanked back in by his hair again, and Kiryuu laughs so loud that Yuusei winces. Even as his lips are forced against him, his heart still struggles. He wants to tell Kiryuu that this won't change anything; this won't absolve his anger.

Yuusei says nothing. Instead, he mouths the length of his cock, and beneath his touch, Kiryuu shudders. He tastes like nothing Yuusei has ever known before: of sweat and something else, something uniquely Kiryuu. There's a sort of musk, too, like the way Yuusei's hand smells after he's touched himself alone in bed. 

The smell isn't overwhelming until Kiryuu is pushing his mouth onto his cock, slipping between his lips and down his throat. The movement is so sudden that he gags, choking and spluttering as he squeezes Kiryuu's hips, begging for a moment of respite. His grip is weak as his fingers dig into unforgiving skin.

"Ah. See." Kiryuu sighs in content, relishing the sounds of Yuusei's discomfort. "Now, this is what I wanted to hear."

Yuusei can't breathe. He struggles for breath through his nose as Kiryuu's cock fills his throat, burning every inch as oxygen escapes him. If he closes his eyes, it helps keep him grounded — to this room, to himself, to life — but it doesn't make it any easier. He doesn't know what to do that would make this pleasurable, or if that's even what Kiryuu wants, but he tries to relax his throat. He knows he can make it through this; he just doesn't know how at the moment, and the uncertainty terrifies him: of being bathed in the infinite darkness.

_It won't come to that,_ he decides. _It won't._

It's only been a few seconds, but Kiryuu finally lets him breathe, pulling back enough for Yuusei to taste the acrid air again. It's the sweetest thing to have ever touched his tongue. But then his mouth is around Kiryuu's cock again, gagging as saliva spills from his mouth to coat his chin.

_Just a little more,_ Yuusei tries to tell himself. _A little more, and it'll be over._

He tells that to himself for a long time, as Kiryuu forces his way into his mouth over and over. Mere minutes stretch into hours in his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to let his mind escape, to be anywhere but here, but every time, Kiryuu just fucks his mouth harder, making him gag. Every time, he remembers who he's with — who is hurting him — and each time the reality comes crashing down, it steals another breath from his lungs, carves another scar into his heart.

His jaw is sore, his lips aching and chapped. Whenever he thinks he can't continue, Kiryuu lets him breathe, choking on the seconds of air before he's fucking his mouth again, hurting him in ways he never imagined his friend capable of.

"Best friends" seems like so long ago. An eternity. And in some ways, it was.

When Kiryuu finally comes, thrusting into his mouth with a finality that both terrifies and relieves him, all he can think about is how it's over. He did it to protect his friends, but it's done now, and he retches as Kiryuu steps back. His stomaching is reeling, his head pulsing with pain.

Kiryuu squats before him, staring at him for a moment before hands wrap around his throat, squeezing; a final agony. His come dribbles over Yuusei's lips as he chokes: down his chin, to the floor, scorching his skin. Everywhere.

A final humiliation.

Kiryuu pulls up his pants and tosses his cloak back over his shoulders before he turns away from the man who once meant something to him. He stands in the doorway for a long time as Yuusei catches his breath, retching the come still deep in his throat. He wonders if he'll ever be able to forget the bitter taste: of Kiryuu, of betrayal.

Still, his tormentor remains. Kiryuu is leaning against the doorframe, bathed in the glow of the moon as he stares off into what was once their home. He's waiting for something, but Yuusei can't fathom what that might be. 

"I didn't think you had it in you," Yuusei snaps, a final rebellion, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "To hurt your friends."

"You know me better than that," Kiryuu says. He doesn't turn to face him, but he almost sounds sad, the way he used to after he'd messed up. After he'd made a calculation or followed up on intel that ended up with someone hurt as they attempted to conquer Satellite, once his rage had run its course and he came to his senses.

Yuusei shakes his head, despite knowing Kiryuu can't see. No one can. It's the first time he's ever felt like giving up on someone, and the reality of it gnaws at him.

_No,_ he thinks. _I was wrong._

The Kiryuu he knew is gone.


End file.
